From Brago to Sherry
by b3by
Summary: after the battle of 'god trials', every demon get to wrote a letter to their human partner. BragoXSherry


Hey there! This is my first Zatch Bell fanfic.

Maybe some of you like the word mamodo better but because i'm not use to it, i prefer 'Demon'.

And sorry if there's any misspelled or grammatical error, I'm still learning.

Hope you can enjoy this.

=b3by=

* * *

From Brago to Sherry

Today was the hardest day in her whole journey whit Brago. Clear was very though opponent, the strongest they ever fight. If it wasn't because Zatch was there, Brago and her wouldn't be here at the time.

_Even if his clothes are torn apart, all his wounds already healed perfectly_, Sherry thought silently. She already saw him for thousands times that she knows every curves of those muscular body of her demon. But the view still make her blushed, furthermore, Brago's body has grown so much after the lonely training Dufort told him to do.

He just sat there, in front of her, folding his arms like he always did, closed both of his eyes. No wonder if he's tired. Tia's spell indeed healed their heart's power and scars, but the tiredness stay on their body.

"Hey Brago, are you awake?"

The Demon boy open one of his eyes and looked at her uninterestedly, "what?"

"what do you think about Kiyomaro's request? To wait for three months?"

"what do you mean?"

"nah, forget it."

Sherry turned her gazes to the plane's window, Watching the star flickering the light.

Yes, Brago will never undertand the question she just told. He probably thought to keep training the whole three months from now. But, well, training is fine. Brago could train her as he wants. For the sake of making Brago the king, for the sake of the promise that tied them down, Sherry will do anything.

Sherry closed her eyes. _She is sleeping,_ is what Brago thought. This human is amazing. Her strength, her endurance, still amaze Brago after all this years they have been fighting together. Even if there's a time when she showed her weakness and make Brago mad, she never make Brago lost to anyone.

He looked at her clothes, it's slightly torned. There are some blood here and there, but after all, she was fine. Brago let the sighed of relieved from her mouth.

There's still three months left before the final fights. And nothing bad should ever happen to Sherry.

XxX

_This was the best battle ever_, though Brago, _That crying insect did well to get this far_. Brago could felt his own power and Zatch's pushing each other, _Magnificent! It's really magnificent! _No, it's not only his power, he could felt Sherry's heart power also flowing in from the spell she screamed, support him like always. _and this one too. _Brago can't help but smiled.

_Brago is smiling?_

Sherry poured another heart's power to the book. Yeah, she couldn't loose at this fight. Brago must win, _today will be Brago's!_

_We absolutely can't lose.._

_I won't be a burden anymore.._

_I'll push Brago's power.. to the end!_

_Brago! _She screamed his name on her heart. Again and again as it gives her more power. More power to support him. To support Brago. To support the ones her heart yearns to. The one she love.

_Brago!_

But the moment Bou Zakeruga came at them, Sherry knows..

They were lost.

No, they're the strongest, they couldn't have been defeated, she couldn't loose Brago, his book still on her hand, but it's shine.. it's no longer shining.

Sherry keep poured her Hearts's power to it, but there's nothing left inside of her heart but despair.

"You did well, Sherry."

Sherry held up her head, she wasn't sure where those words come from.

"You did well to fight this far together with me, well if you hadn't been my partner I wouldn't have been able to fight this far."

Those words Brago said even made Sherry forget her cry. She stopped crying without knowing when.

Brago could felt it from their connected heart, she's desperately trying to use more spell, desperately denying their lost, desperately trying to denying that he's going to gone. So desperate that it's hurt Brago.

He reached out to her hand, grabbed it, made the book fell down,

"I'm happy to have you as a partner."

and those final words break Sherry from inside, she cry deeply on Brago's back. Feeling that cold hand's of that demon on hers. Absorbing the scent of Brago as much as she can. Until he's completely gone. Yes, gone forever.

XxX

She is still thinking about that demon even if a month has pass by. Accepting the fact that she will never see that Demon didn't became any easier. She keep expected him to came to the room wherever she is. Even her body express it by felt wrong every time she didn't practice like she do with Brago.

She was resting and drink a tea when her butler came in hurry, bringing a black envelope on his hand.

"Sherry-sama! A letter from _him!_"

_Sherry, _

_How are you? You're fine, off course. My parents made me write that. They wants to thanks you for what you've done for me when I'm on human world._

_I really don't know what to write. Zatch and the other told me to tell you what I've been doing without you, here in Demon world._

_Well, I go to school to study, go home and training. But all of my sparing partner are nothing compared to you. Yes, they're stronger, but I dunno for sure, there's something they're lack of._

_Sherry, have you ever wonder, what would happen if we burn Zatch's book when we first beat them? One thing for sure, he wouldn't have the crown in her head like now. But what will happened with the world? Will it stay the same? There's many thing happened in our world when we're still in yours. If we beat that brat at that time, what will happen? Will I be the one with the crown right now? But is it matter?_

_I may lost from him on our battle to win those crown, but I'm glad that we didn't burn his book the time we beat him for the first time. I'm glad that we waited three months before battled him. I'm glad to have you as my partner in longer time._

_There must be something wrong with me nowadays, whenever I fight, I heard your spell on my ears. I feel your presence wherever I am and it's bugging me that you aren't here. I don't know why it's happen, and why I felt that I should tell you._

_All the demon kids are trying to find the way to connected our world again even if the old people said no. I understand the reason they forbid it but I also can't help but do the same like any other kids._

_I'll definitely comeback to you if that's happened and we will fight next to each other again that day. 'cuz no other human or even demon would do but you, Sherry._

_Brago_

_ps: keep practice but don't over do it either way you would be useless for me_


End file.
